Looking For Nothing
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Near is stubborn. He doesn't need friends. But how will he get past Matt? Matt was the first person to ever even approach him. How could he just let that go to waste? Yaoi. Harsh language. NearxMatt MelloxRaito Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Looking For Nothing**

Dissing the claimed! - Don't own Death Note. If I did, Matt, Mello, and Near would have come in first and Matt, Mello and L would not die, but of course neither of those things happened so I couldn't possibly own it. This story contains yaoi and harsh language. Sorry can't help myself. Besides, it's kinda Mello we will be talking about! haha

**Outcast**

Three days. It only took three days for him to become the most talked about student on campus. He was certainly one that would draw attention to himself. Not because he wanted it. Just because of his stark white hair, his childish appearance and the fact that he only wore pyjamas. As he walked down the halls to his classes he could feel the vulture's eyes upon him, watching him. His classes were nothing extraordinary. His teachers were people that could never match his intelligence. He would listen to them, not really needing to pay much attention. Of course he already knew almost everything they were saying. They weren't saying it for him. No, just saying it for those who were too dull to understand.

He was looking at a red haired boy sitting in front of him. He had another class with this boy, but what did it matter? It's not like someone as great as Near needed a friend. He didn't need someone to converse with in what little spare time he allowed for himself. As if the boy could feel Nears eyes on him, he turned, smiling. The teacher had stopped talking and the other students were getting up. 'Must be the end of class' Near thought dryly.

"Hey. I'm Matt. You must be the one everyone is talking about. Near, right?" Matt asked as they, too, stood. Near looked at him with a blank expression. That was different. Someone approaching him. "I have English with you too, don't I?" Matt continued as they gathered their books, shoving them into their packs. Near looked at Matt with large obsidian eyes.

"Yes, I think so." Near answered, not wanting to be rude. They walked from the room, Near holding tightly onto his little stuffed teddy bear. Matt continued talking about trivial things; the weather (chilly, but sunny), their classes, the local population of girls. Near supplied answers if he was asked, not really asking anything to his companion. He had no social skills and he doubted he could over come this just because someone had decided to talk to him.

"What do you have next, anyway?" Matt asked as he realized how close it was to his next class.

"First Level math." Near answered.

"Oh really? That's cool. That's my next class, too."

Near looked at the smiling red haired boy. He didn't expect him to be a first level type. Matt raised an eyebrow at the look he was receiving from the pale child that was really only two years younger than himself. He chuckled as he found himself instantly liking Nears company. Near was getting upset with himself as he was also enjoying the red head.

As they walked into their math class, they each took a seat near the back corner. "You're gonna love L's style of teaching. Since you don't really pay much attention anyway." Matt smirked as Near gave him a sideways glance. He noticed for the first time that their teacher was already in the class, munching on a piece of strawberry cheese cake. Near studied his Math teacher. He was sitting in a fedel position on his stool and Near wondered absently how he didn't fall.

The cake was soon devoured and a piece of apple pie was now sitting in the mans lap. Near looked from Matt to L, his expression questioning. Matt just smirked and mouthed 'watch this.' Near nodded and Matt turned towards L.

"Hey, L. Mello has been going on about how much he misses your chocolate. Do you think you could toss me a bar so he gets off my back?" Matt asked, a smiled played across his face. L looked up lazily after being addressed in such a casual way.

"Oh it's you Matt. Mello has been in one of those moods I see. Fine." L fumbled in his desk as more students started to file in. He grabbed a coffee crisp out from his drawer and tossed it to Matt, who caught it gracefully. "Tell him I say hi, Matt." Matt nodded and turned to Near.

"Is that cool or what?" Near didn't understand what had just gone on. Normally students couldn't call teachers by their first names and definitely didn't receive chocolate bars. And who was this Mello person. Near couldn't help himself.

"Who's Mello?" he asked as the class slowly filled up. Matt hadn't taken his eyes off of Near since receiving the bar.

"Oh that's my room mate. You should meet him. He's ... amusing." Matt laughed at this and L glared at him. His mouth was open, getting ready to start a speech of some sort. Matt blushed and muttered a quick apology.

"Class, this year, Math shall be a lot harder then what you're used to. I won't spend the whole class jabbering on. We won't be spending days on the subject either. ..." L continued talking for another five minutes and Near was wondering when he would ever finish when L finally had to stop and grab another something to munch on. "So you all know what we're doing this class so get to work."

Matt turned to Near and laughed at him. he had adopted L's position and had started to work on his assigned work. Matt thought it was cute how he was still able to hold onto his bear while working.

--------------------

Mello looked up. Matt should be getting out of class any time now. He sat on the couch waiting for his room mate. A knock at the door almost sent him into a fury. He was so wicked without his chocolate. He flung the door open and found a shuttering girl standing there. She held a box of chocolate bars in her hand.

"Here, Mello-kun! I thought you might like these!" she said, embarrassed. She held out the chocolate for him to have and he took them, shutting the door in her face. Having a body hott enough to pull off leather had its perks. He chuckled to himself, ripping open the box. He devoured one bar then stopped himself. He should wait and see if Matt had really kept his promise and suckered L out of some of his precious chocolate. Ha yeah right. Like L would ever give up chocolate for the likes of him.

He let the box slip to the table and looked at Matt's many game systems. He supposed he could play for just a few minutes as he waited for his chocolate. After five minutes he was so amerced in the game that he didn't realize someone sitting next to him on the couch. He looked over and seen Matt, what seemed to be a little albino child hovering behind him.

"Hello, Mello. God I still love saying that!" Matt laughed and scooted over, pulling Near down onto the couch. Mello paused the game, staring at the two boys beside him. Matt held something in a yellow wrapper in his left hand. Mello's eyes grew wide, forgetting about their guest.

"Oh my god! Matt! How the hell did you manage to get one of those away from him?! They're his favourite type!" Mello grabbed the coffee crisp from Matt and opened it viciously. Near blinked. Shock was the only expression on his pale face. "Who is that?" Mello finally remembered that there was someone else in the room.

"Oh, him. He's Near. I have a few classes with him. He's really cool."

"How is he old enough to be in high school? He looks like he's nine."

"I'm fourteen." Near supplied for the blond.

Both Matt and Mello looked at him in surprise. Near glanced at the clock that hung on the wall and stood up from the couch, crossing the carpeted hall over to the door.

"I'm sorry, but I have to be somewhere. It was really nice meeting the two of you. I will soon see you again, I'm supposing. Good bye." Near stated before opening the door and escaping through it. Mello turned to Matt.

"What the hell?! how is that fourteen?! And why did you invite him here? You know very well that I don't like guests while I'm in chocolate withdrawal." to emphasize this, Mello pulled his bar closer to his leather-covered chest.

"Yeah yeah. I know. But, he seemed really cool and I wanted you to meet him."

"Well, I don't like him."

"What? Why not? You only just met him!"

Mello glared at Matt and turned back to the game. It was unpaused before Matt even realized it was on.

"You're avoiding me for a game? Wow, that sounds so like something I would do."

"I'm not avoiding you. I just don't want to talk about this anymore. He fuckin' dresses in pyjamas and carries around a stuffed bear! What's cool about that?!"

Matt sighed. No fighting with Mello in a withdrawal. You could never win. He stood up and put a hand through his red hair. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

ூூூூூூூூூூூூூூ

A/N Well... How was it? I started this because my friend, Robyn (Her Sweetness) pointed out that I did not yet have a death note fanfic. -sighs- well, here's the beginning of one. I have the last chapter already done. I finished it before I even started on the last. Tell me what you think in a review, kay!


	2. Pizza

urn:schemas:contacts

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. It's really helping me keep going. I have the second to the last chapter done already. Now I just have to write what leads up to it. Near is OC in this chapter, I will warn you now haha

**Pizza**

Near sat in his dark room, playing with his toys. He was thinking about what had happened to him a few days ago. Had he really found a friend? It seemed like it, but he found himself wondering if it was real. If the red haired boy who had approached him in class was really trying to make friends. He shook his head, trying to get that type of thought from his mind. They had gotten closer in the few days that had passed, but he had not seen Mello since.

"Why would he talk to me if he wasn't wanting to be a friend? Why am I worrying? It's probably nothing." Near comforted himself, holding a stuffed rabbit plush up to his chest. He felt his stomach grumble but didn't take any notice. He just sat there with his little toy robot, twirling a lock of his hair around his index finger. He didn't even register the sound of a knock on his door.

"Near? Is this your dorm? I heard from Amane that it was." Matt's voice came from the other side of the door. Near blushed when he heard the voice.

'Okay' he thought. 'He does want to be friends then? Who's this Amane person? How would they know where my dorm was?'

"Ummmm, yes. Come in please Matt." Near said timidly. He shuffled around so that he faced the door. Matt opened the door roughly, but stopped when he seen just how many towns and stuffed animals Near had in his room. Matt just stood there for a minute before Near told him to come in farther. He shook his head.

"Oh yeah. Haha. Wow I wasn't expecting that."

"Weren't expecting what?"

"Uh ... Nothing, nothing." Matt decided to stop before he accidentally hurt the boy sitting on the floor. He sat down in front of him, looking around at all the puzzles and legos and other random toys. He felt Nears obsidian eyes on him.

"Would you like to join me? I was planning on starting one of my puzzles." Near got up as Matt agreed to help. He brought back a 5000 piece puzzle with the picture of a bowl of fruit that had been painted in still life. Matt recognized it in an instant. The same painting was hanging down in the art room.

"Wow. That painting is hanging down in the art room."

"Well, the artist is Whammy. I suppose that he may have sold his work."

Matt's eyes opened wide. He looked at the puzzle box again and laughed. It was the same painting.

"Ha. Our art teacher's Mr. Whammy. Oh my. That's pretty cool."

After finding out about whom exactly the artist behind the puzzle was, they took it out of the box and began their work. They chatted casually until Nears stomach grumbled again. It was already 7 o'clock. Matt stood up, grinning at his new found friend.

"You hungry, kiddo?" he asked. Near's big eyes looked up at him, making him look like a very fluffy puppy. 'What a cute kid.' He thought. Near looked at him questioningly, tilting his head slightly.

"Kind of. Just a little bit though. And I'm not a kid."

Matt's smile became more pronounced and Near was wondering if he had just set a monster loose in his tiny kitchen. This assumption was proven true five minutes later when Matt was attempting to make pizza. He decided he wanted his own toppings on a frozen pizza so was humbling cutting up mushrooms.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Near asked timidly from behind Matt. He was a madman with a knife. The poor veggies didn't have a chance as he chopped them up aggressively. Juice from the tomato was funning up the wall to his left, bits of pineapple to his right. He laughed and more food landed on the wall from his mad chopping skills.

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?!"

"You have more ... _things _on my walls then on the pizza. I think I should take over."

"No, no! It's alright! I'll clean it up later. Besides, I said I would make us some supper. Why don't you just go sit and work on the puzzle? That way you can see my masterpiece when it's ready." Matt laughed as a piece of pepperoni stuck itself to Nears childish face. "Aww, come on Near. Laugh." Near looked at Matt, his hand dipping into the tomato paste. A smirk spread across the pale face with the pepperoni juice dripping down his forehead.

"Okay. I'll laugh." And he flung the clump of tomato paste into Matt's unsuspecting face. The red head looked at him in complete shock, then laughed.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that." He then laughed a very evil 'Mwuhahahaha!' and pounced on Near. The smaller boy was pinned to the ground. His eyes were saucers in his head as he tried to throw Matt off of himself. After several failed attempts, Near finally decided that he would never win and stopped fighting. Matt began laughing again as a plot formulated inside his devious mind. He moved his hands to Nears ribs and began to tickle.

"Ahh! Oh my god! Matt!" Near gasped through his laughing fit. It seemed the pale boy was a target for tickles. A bell chimed somewhere in a different building, but Matt still knew its meaning. Matt had an evening class that he had to attend in a different building.

"Damn it! Why tonight?! Gah! Well, sorry Near, but I need to leave. Bye! See you tomorrow in home room!" Matt had shot up, off of the pale boy and raced to the door, almost forgetting his backpack that sat by the entrance. Near was out of breath so he couldn't even attempt a reply as the red head was out the door and half way down the corridor.

"Bye Matt." He finally said, still on the floor. He went to wipe his forehead, then groaned as his fingers ran over the piece of pepperoni. "Darn."

He stood and began to clean up. He was almost finished when he heard a small knock on the door. Or was it only small because he was far away. He made his way over to the door as another set of knocks rang out.

"Coming." He said when he tried to make his way around the pile of puzzle pieces on the floor. He opened the door and was faced with a very angry-looking blond. He racked his brain for a name then it came to him. "Oh you're Mello, right? Hello. Please come in."

"No. It reeks of tomato sauce in there. Where is Matt?" Mello's tone was harsh and impatient and it made Near shrink back a bit.

"He went to one of his classes."

"Fuck, that's right. He has those damn tester classes. I don't see why he goes to them. It's just a bunch of people playing games. Fine." Mello stated and turned on his heel, leaving Near to stare after him. "And you can stop staring. It's impolite."

Near stepped back into his room. "Hypocrite." He muttered sourly. He put his finger to his hair and began twisting. Something told him Mello wasn't going to get any better towards him. "A few days and already I have an enemy." Near sighed and sat by the puzzle that was painted by Mr. Whammy.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

A/N - Well, that was me comedy. Tell me what you think!


	3. A Spare?

A/N - Hello! March break is over, which means I won't get chapters up as quickly. Sorry. I'm almost surprised at how many people are liking this. Thank you all! -Hands out chocolate- A shocking siblingry in this chapter. I know very well that they are not, but it was the easiest way for the plot to work out later! (You'll understand later b. d) (OMG! Sorry  Quarter Queen  I stole your little thumbs up smiley! -Hides head in shame- couldn't resist my self. Sorry! Don't hate me! I'm over reacting, aren't I?)

**A Spare?**

Home room was busy that morning. People were already restless, it being a Friday and all. Near looked over and seen a very tired Matt. He titles his head and looked at the red head.

"You look tired this morning." he stated quietly. Matt looked at him with dazed eyes. He shook his head and seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh hi, Near. Sorry. Late night last night."

"I see. Well, I have questions."

"Shoot."

"What?"

"As in go ahead."

"Oh, yes, of course. Why are you so tired?"

"Oh that class I told you about last night. Kinda kept going until 2 in the morning."

Near blinked. "This was a class?"

"Oh yeah! Really fun. I swear it's the best. You should come some time. Since you want to be a game designer, right?"

"Yes. What was it that you were again?"

"A video game tester! I can't wait! It will be so fun!"

"Quiet now please! Class is starting!" The teacher said to the class. Everyone was hyper-active this morning, Near thought to himself, twiddling with his hair. He couldn't wait to get out of class, as he and Matt had a free period next class.

-

-

-

Mello groaned. Misa was being very loud this morning, complaining about everyone else's behaviour. Their teacher looked at her, then at Raito. His eyes seemed to be asking for him to stop his step-sister from being as loud as she was.

"Misa. Misa-chan. Shhhh! Maybe if you stopped, everyone else would too." Raito hushed to the blond. She looked at him in shock.

"Misa is doing something wrong?!" She asked, bewildered. She looked around and saw Mello's eyes upon her. She looked at him as though he had been the one causing her disturbance. "Mello-san. Stop your talking! Misa is taking the blame!"

"What the fuck?" Mello asked, insulted. How could Misa be so naive?! How the hell could his voice be as high pitched as hers?

"Now, now, Mello-san! No swearing in class!" Misa scolded. Mello looked as though he was about ready to attack her. Raito noticed this and put his hand on Misa's arm, making her turn around.

"Maybe Misa-chan should stop bugging someone who could hurt her. You know better then to pick a fight with Keehl." Raito taunted, making sure Mello could hear every word the brunette spoke.

"Maybe we will take this outside after class then, Yagami!" Mello threatened back.

"Enough class. Settle down and face the front. Get to work on your assignments." The professor finally spoke up from the front of the class. Mello huffed and grudgingly diverted his eyes from the other blond. If he were a lesser man, he would have gladly stuck his tongue out at the snobby bitch. But, he knew Raito would not approve of that. He would think of it as a childish act. Mello pouted. Even if Raito was a spare, he could not stand to get on his bad side.

-

-

-

"Meeeeeello! Hiya, buddy!" Matt hollered, jumping onto Mello happily. Mello looked at him in shock, not used to a hug upon meeting his friend. He raised his eyebrow then groaned as he saw Near shuffling along behind his red haired friend.

"Oh. You came along too. Greeat." Mello stated sarcastically. Matt sighed and pulled them both into their dorm room.

"Come on, Mello. He's an awesome kid." Matt whispered to the blond he was hauling into the room. Mello began to mumble incoherent insults. Near looked at him with his big, childish eyes. Mello flopped down onto the couch and grabbed a bar of chocolate from the side table. He began to munch on it as Matt moved his leather-clad legs over to make room for the other two to sit.

"Hey Near, feel like playing some Wii?" Matt asked, turning on the console and grabbing two controllers.

"What about me?!" Mello groaned.

"You can use my controller, if you would like, Mello."

"No. Why would I want to play something as foolish as Mario Galaxy?" Mello shot at the albino. He stuck his nose in the air as Matt half glared at him. A knock at the door made Mello jump. "I'll get it then." He muttered as he noticed no one was moving from the couch.

He opened the door and was faced with a brunette boy a few years older then himself. He raised his eyebrow in surprise at seeing Raito at his door.

"Hi."

"Hello, Yagami. What do you want?"

"I'm here to take up on your offer."

Mello stopped for a second. "What offer?" He asked, confused.

"'Maybe we will take this outside after class then, Yagami.' Sound familiar? Should. You threatened me with that line during class today."

Mello faltered. He had only been showing off to the brunette. He didn't want to actually fight the boy. Mello pushed lightly on Raito's shoulder, muttering, "Shut up for a sec, kay."

He got Raito out far enough to close the door.

"Y-you wouldn't want to take me on, would you? I mean, you're honour roll. Why would you want to take on someone like moi?" Mello asked, tapping his chest as he became French instead of germen. Raito gave an airy laugh.

"No, no. I wouldn't have much of a chance with someone who fights as dirty as you anyway."

"Well, then?"

"Let me finish. You don't like Misa. I wouldn't mind it if she were to get off my back. Hmm. Why don't we do something to get her to be less ... Misa-ish?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Help me make her fall for Matsuda. That lump already has the hots for her. Why don't we just help him along? That way, all three of us win."

A malicious grin spread over Raito's lips. Mello pondered for a second.

"Anything else for my gain?"

"If I must, I will buy you some chocolate."

Mello's eyes went wide. He laughed.

"You got yourself a deal then."

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

A/N: Weell. That wasn't expected. But ah well. Whatever. This will all play a part in the bigger scheme of things. haha Drop by and pass me a review.


	4. Jealousy?

A/N: FACE RAPE! ... Don't ask. Just don't ask! Stairs! The stair dwellers! This actually kinda happened to me! But it was a very hott gay guy. Which really sucks! HAHA! I love em tho! OMG! I made a mistake in the previous chapter! I said Mello was Germen. x.x He's Russian! I feel dumb. Thank you Robyn for pointing this out! LMAO

**Jealousy**

Mello had been restless. He didn't feel like being cooped up in their apartment all day so he suggested that they go to the stairs. Their stairs. The ones that barely anyone went through. Near had brought a little robot and Raito decided to tag along, trying to keep away from Misa for as long as possible. The four of them were now sitting, chatting about nothing and everything. Near just sat in the corner, back against the cold steel railings.

"Matt! That's gross! Don't be talking about that type of shit around me!" Mello complained as Matt was going on about one of his favourite porn tapes. Raito was just sitting there, a scared look on his face. _Someone_ had never talked about the opposite sex in such an erotic way before, that was clear.

"Fine." Matt said sticking out his tongue. "But how else am I to get my kicks then, Mel?" He glanced at Near, who was barely listening to such an awkward conversation. His poor little ears had never heard the word 'fuck' so many times from one boy's mouth, not even from Mellos. Near turned his head as he felt the eyes on him.

"Your kicks? What do you mean, Matt?" Near asked in monotone. He had an odd feeling something ... odd was about to happen. He watched as the red head stood up and began to shuffle closer to the albino, a giant grin spread across his lips. He was laughing. The other two were looking on in hysterics. Both were almost rocking with laughter. "Hmm? What's so funny?"

"You. Well. It will be you." Matt said evilly as he began to stand over Nears outstretched legs. Near was looking up at Matt with big eyes. He still didn't understand completely what he was talking about. He was racing through his brain, trying to figure it out. He stared straight ahead and realized what was coming for his face.

"W-what are you doing, Matt?" Near asked, fear edging his voice. Matt's penis, still in his jeans but still as large, was coming closer and closer to the pale face. Near began to get pressured. He shrunk back, closer to the rail. He couldn't move back any farther and Matt was getting closer. He didn't want to open his mouth for fear of something happening. One shoulder fell back through the opening in the bars.

With his face bright red, he shifted so his head followed his shoulder. His other shoulder fell into place after. He was hyperventilating by now. His face a bright red, he could feel Matt get stopped by the top of the railing; feel his legs on his back. The white haired boy could hear all the others laughing freely at him now. The one he could pick out the best was Mello's though. He could hear the contempt behind it. He peeked through his white hair at the blond. His face was red, like he was holding back rage or embarrassment or both.

"Okay, man, get off him before you get all hard and shit." Mello said, trying his hardest to get the bitterness out of his voice. Matt looked at him and laughed even harder.

"Aww. What's the matter? Jealous you don't get a face full of my awesomeness? All you have to do is say the right words and you could get a lot more then that, Mel." Matt smirked as the blond turned a deep shade of red, but the red head did move off of the frightened Near. Near didn't trust himself to move so he just sat in that odd position, head and shoulders resting painfully against the side bars.

"Yo, man. Do you think I could steal you from here for two seconds?" Mello asked seriously. Matt looked at him as though he had just done something that was unexpected. Which he had. Matt hadn't expected his half-flirting would actually sink into the blond.

"Uh ... sure I guess."

-

-

-

"What's up, Mel?" Matt asked out in the hall beside the stairs. The other two were still sitting where they had left them, Near shifting out of his safe spot. He would glance at the door every two seconds until Raito finally told him to sit in the fedel position so that he wouldn't be as vulnerable anymore. And it worked. He slowly began to get his breathing in order again.

"What the hell was that?" Mello couldn't hide it anymore. His anger began to spill out.

"What? Am I not allowed to have fun?"

"How the hell was that fun?!"

"I was scarin' the shit out of him, I know, but I couldn't help it. It was a sudden impulse. And sudden impulses are always amusing."

"You couldn't help it? What the fuck, man?!"

Matt just looked at his best friend. What could he have done to get him so riled up?

"Mel ... What did I do wrong?"

"You mean you honestly don't understand?!"

"No. Care to explain why you're yelling at me? We've been friends since grade 2. You know you can tell me anything."

"Tell you anything?! Ha."

Mello began to shake. He wasn't too good at controlling himself in situations like these. Matt just stood there, waiting for his answer.

"Okay. I'll tell you something. You're a faggot! You know that?! A faggot, faggot, faggot. OW! What the hell?!"

Matt had lashed out at the blond. He didn't like him calling him something so demeaning. Besides, he wasn't gay. He was just bisexual.

Mello tried his hardest to stop his tears, but calling his friend such a low name really hurt. Then Matt had punched him? Did he really? Or was it just Mello's imagination? He knew he deserved a lot worse then a sore jaw, but he didn't object when Matt pushed him to the ground and sat on his stomach.

"A-a ... A faggot? Is that really what you think of me? Wow, Mel. I never knew you could go so low. It's sad. It was all just a bit of fun. I'm not coming back to the dorm tonight. If you care to take it that far, and I know you wouldn't normally, fine. I don't know what happened, but I won't see you around. Come find me when you think your head is level enough." Matt said in a monotone that held back tears. He couldn't believe how much pain he had put himself through while hurting Mello more then he could possibly think. He got up off his 'friend' and moved back to the stairs.

"Near. ... I'm sorry. Is it alright if I sleep in your dorm tonight?"

ΘΔΘΔΘΔΘΔΘΔΘΔΘΔΘΔΘΔ

A/N: I'm sorry. I'm sorry that everyone was so ooc. Heh. Yes the whole MattxNear thing happened to my poor head. But I wasn't small enough to be able to fit through the bars. Even worse I had a dream the night before that the same guy had been humping my leg (don't ask, I have a very messed up dream land) And three of the people that were there were also in my dream. Drop me a review of what you think, please.


	5. Hold Me Tight

A/N: MattxNear cuteness! I think! HAHA! -Shifty eyes!-

Hold Me Tight

Near looked at his new friend. The red head was in a very sour mood as he grabbed things from his room. He would shove things in Near's outstretched arms. He wanted to help the best he could. He didn't hear what had gotten Matt so upset, but he knew it had to be pretty horrible as Matt was never the pouty type. He wouldn't dare to ask him what had gone on between him and Mello. He knew well enough that if Matt wanted to talk about whatever it was that he would when he felt like it.

"I can't believe he would say something that deep, Near!" Matt exploded as he grabbed his game cube, putting it more gently then the other objects in Nears arms. He glared at the mess he was leaving the place in, knowing Mello would be furious with the state of the room. He grabbed his pillow off his bed and began to push Near from the room. Near backed up and almost tripped from a long cord wrapping around his tiny legs. 

Matt put an arm out to catch the boy. He shook his head, fighting a battle with himself, trying to keep his emotions in check and to make sure he didn't make Near run off. Nears eyes were wide and sympathetic towards Matt. He was still slightly traumatized from his encounter with Matt's crotch, but Matt's anger had pretty much driven that from his mind. He couldn't be upset with the person who needed him. Or at least he wanted to think Matt needed him.

The trip back to Near's dorm was long, even though Matt had taken some of the pile from the tiny boy that had agreed to help him. It had grown dark after spending the whole day in the stairs and the hour that it took to gather all the things he needed. Near couldn't help but think of different things that could have happened to the pair. They were inseparable most of the time, but now after a short spat, it was over? 

Matt placed his pillow down on Near's couch and followed it after tossing the rest of the things on the floor, avoiding the puzzle in the middle of the room with difficulty. Near put his things down more ceremoniously, making sure the Game cube didn't crush the sensitive Wii. He then looked at Matt's goggled eyes. Even behind the goggles, Matt couldn't hide the tears and shaking that came fourth from his pent up sadness and rage. Near couldn't help himself and went to sit beside his friend. He put an arm around the red head and held him awkwardly as he was so much smaller. 

"H-he hurt me N-Near. He called me a f-faggot. Sure it doesn't s-sound that bad, b-but he really m-meant it. I-it wasn't what he said, it was h-how he said it." Matt sobbed into Nears shoulder. Near wanted to cry. He hated to see someone like Matt so hurt. He was always so care free. 

He didn't really care about the time but Near looked at the digital clock over by his bed. 11 at night. Near held Matt closer for a minute.

"You should sleep in my bed for tonight. I'll sleep on the couch. You need some sleep." Near said, getting up. He went to his bed and took his pillow from it. He moved to the small bedroom and grabbed a blanket from the closet in there. Matt looked up at him. His eyes almost looked pleading for Near to stay by him.

"Y-yeah. It's late and w-we have class tomorrow." Matt sighed, tears still filling into his goggles. Near looked at him with sad eyes, but Matt still took his pillow from the end of the couch. He crawled into Nears bed and turned out the bedside lamp.

"Goodnight, Matt."

"Goodnight Near."

Near turned out the main light and crawled into his makeshift bed. Half an hour past and he still wasn't asleep, even though he was cuddling his favourite rabbit. He could hear Matt's breath coming from his bed and knew he wasn't asleep either. 

"... Near...?"

"Hmmm?"

"C-could you ... could you come sleep with me?"

Near smiled to himself in the darkness and slowly rose from the couch. Matt slid up against the wall to make room for Near in the small bed. Near shuffled up next to Matt's warm body. Matt put his arm around Near and within minutes of the albinos touch was asleep dreaming of how to beat a boss in his current videogame. Near smiled and buried his head into Matt's chest.

-

-

-

"I-I think you should get back to your dorm." Mello sniffed as he moved back to the head of the stairs, staring unseeingly at Raito. Raito didn't understand Mello's harsh tone, but had kept it in his mind to never let Mello show him anger. He knew very well that the blond was beyond pissed and almost distraught. Raito nodded and stood. He left Mello to his own devices. Mello spun around on his heel, striding back out the door he came. 

A girl in the grade bellow him was walking in the hallway. The top of the girls head would have barely been up to Mellos shoulder, but that didn't matter to the blond. He wasn't watching where he was going so he reckoned it had been the girl who had walked into him, not the other way around. He bumped into the girl.

"Watch where you're going, dumb fuck!" Mello hissed through clenched teeth. He grabbed the girl and shoved her back into the wall. Her eyes grew wide in shock. She grabbed his arm, trying to get him off her. He overpowered her and tossed her to the ground. She looked up at him with fear drenching her blue eyes as she watched him walk away from the scene. 

He strode out onto the grounds. Night was all around him. He hadn't realized the time. He shuffled slowly back to their dorm. The clock in the hallway showed 10:57. He moved into the dorm and was scared to find the door unlocked. He opened it slowly. Chaos. The one word he could use to describe their living space. Complete chaos. He didn't understand what had happened until he noticed Matt's pillow was missing. All of the things missing were Matt's, not his.

"M-Matt? Matt, you in here?" Mello couldn't stand it anymore. When his best friend didn't answer him he lost control completely. He jumped at the couch, flipping it. He lunged at the wall, brining his fist upon it, ploughing a hole into it. He ran into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to look for a chocolate bar. He slammed his head against the top part as he noticed that all the chocolate was out of its wrapper, chunks bitten out of random spots.

"DAMN IT MATT! GRRAAH!" He brought his fist down on the counter. He wasn't watching where he was firing his fist and yelled in frustration when a fork flipped up and hit him in the forehead. "MATT! Matt! Matt! M-Matt! Matt. Matt?" Mello screeched at the top of his lungs. His voice was riddled with disbelief. He never would have thought Matt would desert him the way he did. He dragged his feet over to his bed. He plopped down and let his tears carry him into sleep an hour later.

A/N: Sooooo? How was that? Tell moi dans un review! XD Don't mind the horrible French grammar! 


	6. Together Again?

A/N: Poor Mello. Sarah, that was a long review, but I actually understood some of it.

Together again?

Mello woke up in his bed, still thinking Matt would be looking at him from the other bed. It had been 4 months since the argument. It was getting colder and Christmas was drawing near. He wanted his friend back but the red head wouldn't listen to him. Of course he, too, was too stubborn to let Matt know his true feelings. 

A knock at the door brought his head flying up. 'Matt?' He thought to himself. He doubted it, but couldn't help getting butterflies in his stomach as he moved over to his door.

"Who is it?" He asked before opening it. 

"It's me."

Mello hung his head at the sound of Raito's voice. 

"Don't you know what time it is?" He asked grumpily, opening the door grudgingly, but happy to see the brunet in front of him.

"Yeah. It's twelve, you grump. Time to get up. I don't care if it's the winter holidays, I can't have you mopping around anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm getting you and Matt to be friends again today."

"How do you expect to do that? We haven't even gotten Misa and Matsuda together yet."

"That's because you've been too depressed. Besides, I have a good plan this time."

Matt looked up at Near's touch. The red head had taken over the couch after the first night, admitting that he was too old to be needing to sleep with someone for comfort. Near hadn't minded Matt sleeping with him. He had enjoyed the warmth. He was just sad to see the hurt that still lined Matt's face when he thought Near wasn't looking. He still thought of the harsh way that Mello had yelled at him.

Near looked down into Matt's eyes. The red head had been looking out the window, sulking. 

"You are thinking about Mello again, aren't you? Why don't you two just talk to each other? Don't you think you're both feeling down in the dumps?"

"Near, what he did ... He really hurt me."

"I know. But you still miss him. Maybe he misses you too."

"Hmmm. Maybe. But what if he doesn't."

"Then, he's missing out on a great friend."

"Awwww. Thanks, kiddo. You always know just what to say." Matt said, grabbing Near in a hug. The albino blushed. 

"So you will go talk to him then?"

"Sure. I guess it couldn't hurt."

Raito was fidgeting. He didn't know if his and Near's plan would work. He didn't fill Mello in on what would be happening in a few moments but the blond didn't notice how bent up the other boy was. Raito checked his watch as he heard footsteps coming around the corner. He sighed. Right on time. 

He heard the voices before he seen the bodies. Matt stopped dead in his tracks upon laying his eyes on the blond. He wasn't expecting to see him so soon.

"Oh. H-hi Mello."

Mello looked up at the once familiar voice. His blue eyes fell on the red head. He twitched then glared at Raito. Raito and Near were staring at each other, caught up in a conversation only they could understand. Their eyes were moving as they were trying to figure out what their friends would do.

"Hi."

"Ummmmmm. Well, this isn't awkward at all."

"No no, not at all."

"Sooooooo..."

"Ummm, Matt, I wanted to tell you something."

Matt stood there, looking into the ocean of the blue eyes. He thought he knew what was coming next. He was happy that the blond would finally apologize to him.

"I want ... "Here it comes. Matt braced himself for the upcoming joy. " ... You to apologize to me."

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

Everyone stared at the blond in shock. Matt's jaw was unhinged and looked as though he had just received a physical blow from the boy. He twitched slightly. 

"Why do I need to apologize?"

"You hurt me."

"And you don't think that you didn't?"

"No."

"Wow." Matt began to shake his head in disbelief. "I don't know how we ever got along."

He spun on his heel and left. Near and Raito gaped at Mello. 

"Nice going, idiot." Near insulted, going after Matt.

"What the hell did you have to go and act like that for, Mel? You know you cold have gotten him back, if only you hadn't been such an ass."

"How would you know?"

"Near has told me that he has been missing you. Now I think you have ruined it beyond repair."

Mello huffed and walked away from Raito in the opposite direction of Matt and Near. He knew deep down that Raito was right. He just couldn't bring himself to admit it. It hurt him so bad to walk back to his dorm without Matt. Or at the least, without Raito.

A/N- X.X Mello can be soooo mean. Tell me what you think in a review, please!


	7. Leggo Ma Eggo!

A/N: I may almost be done. Maybe. I have no clue how I get back to the storyline of the last chapter! HAHA! And now I don't like it anymore because this chapter is too cliché! Hahaha! I did a part of this story for my English essay. So I might get slammed for plagiarism for my own story. wow. that would be sad!

**Leggo ma Eggo!**

Raito looked at the blond. Sighing, he dragged himself up and over to the boy. He draped his arms in front of Mello's chest; elbows resting lightly on his shoulders; hands folding and mingling together. Mello looked up at his face as best as he could without letting him fall forward.

"What's on your mind, Raito-kun?" Mello asked quietly. He didn't feel like ruining a second relationship so he trod lightly and kept his voice a quiet monotone. Raito laid his chin on the blond forehead.

"You're miserable. I can see how much you miss Matt. Can I help?"

"And get it fucked even worse?"

"Hey, that was your own fault. You have to admit, you were pretty blatant. You should really apologize."

"But I did nothing wrong."

"You don't _think _you did anything wrong, but you _did._ I'm not saying it again. And I'm only doing this because I ... l-love you."

Raito held his breath. He didn't mean for his feelings to slip out the way they had. It was very unlike him. Mello gazed into his soft eyes. He snuck his face closer and pressed his lips to Raito's in an awkward Spider-man re-enactment.

"I love you, too, Raito-kun."

He allowed himself to be dominated slightly as Raito pushed him back on the bed. Their lips locked in hott passion. Mello chuckled slightly under his breath, pushing Raito up a little, much to the brunettes disappointment.

"Wow. Do you not think this is all kinda quick and cliché? We both just randomly state our love for each other. haha."

"W-what are you trying to say, Mello?"

"I'm just saying. haha I'm not meaning anything bad by it."

"Well, then,"

Raito pressed his lips back to the blonds. He laughed as he realized just how cliché they were.

-

-

-

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaarr!" Matt screamed from the freezer door that slammed shut as he turned around in anger. "Where'd my Eggo go?!"

Near looked up as the fiery red head burst over to the table he was sitting at. He nibbled contently on the small remainder of the waffle in his hand.

"Neaaar! Leggo ma Eggo!"

"You don't have to yell. I'm right here. And I don't have any Lego. I'll i have here is my robot. And my bear."

"No. Not Lego. Eggo. As in that thing in your hand."

Near held up his left hand, holding the robot.

"Not that hand. the other one. Eggo waffles. Ring any bells?"

"Oh. You want _this_? Here."

Near held out the crumb that was once a strawberry (YAY! my heroin) waffle. Matt stuck up his nose in detest.

"No. I don't want it anymore," he stated snobbishly. He grabbed a red robot from the table and began twiddling with it.

"You were up all night playing that Luigi's Mansion game all night again, weren't you?"

"..."

"It must have been you who left my living room in chaos. Empty Monster cans everywhere. I think you need to pull your own weight around here Matt."

"Awwww. But, I'll behave. You can't kick me out, can you?"

"I have every right to, but i could never. You are my friend, Matt. I value my friends. Even if they get on my nerves or make me mad, I stick by my friends. I don't let foolish arguments ruin a perfectly healthy friendship."

Matt looked at the albino, knowing full well that he had been the boys first true friend and they had never had a foolish argument before. The red-haired boy hung his head.

"You're talking about me and Mel, aren't you?"

"..."

Near continued fiddling with his blue robot. Matt poked at him to make him look up. His face was set in a hard grimace to make sure that the younger boys speech hadn't affected him.

"M-Mello chose this, not me. I would gladly go back to him right now. Not saying that I prefer him over you. I just miss him. You understand, right? You understand that he was my first friend. He's been there for me all this time. He is ..." Matt allowed his voice to trail off once he seen how Near was looking at him. So many emotions welled up in those once monotonous eyes.

"DO you celebrate Christmas?" Near asked suddenly, breaking the quick, awkward silence.

"... Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering."

A smile played across the small boys lips.

"Come on. We're going to be late for class."

-

-

-

"Will this really work?"

"It better. I can't stand it anymore."

"So it's all set then?"

"Yes. All we have to do is make sure it is coherent. It must seem perfect. They are both very smart people."

"But, maybe they will be so caught up in it that they won't notice a tiny mistake."

"No. I think they may be suspicious."

"Why? Has he been asking any odd questions?"

"No. I just doubt he would allow himself to get too overwhelmed before he heard the news first-hand."

"Would he really care? Should he not be ecstatic?"

"I'm not sure. He may just blow it off."

"True. Only time will tell then."

"Yes. So we meet back here after class. Make sure he doesn't follow."

"Right."

యయయయయయయయయయయయయ

A/N: -hand to mouth- Who was that now? Oh, you never know. Well, you probably doooooo, but whatever. haha Review! And maybe i may get back to you! Oooooh! Spooky! haha god i suck haha


End file.
